


Feliz Aniversario

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober2019 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Will y Hannibal cumplen un año más de que escaparon juntos.#FictoberDia2





	Feliz Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller.
> 
> Por lo tanto del 1 al 6 de Octubre es la semana emotivia.
> 
> Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

****

Fictober 2019 – Semana Emotiva****

****

**Día 2: ** Boda / **Aniversario (Hannigram)**

****

Feliz aniversario****

Han pasado cinco años desde que asesinaron a Dolarhyde. Han pasado cinco años desde que vio a su esposa prometiéndole volver para por fin vivir en paz. Durante cinco años, ha seguido las noticias sobre su caso.

Mencionan teorías de que murió al caer al abismo por lo que el mar se tragó su cuerpo. Otros comentaban que murió a manos de Hannibal Lecter, quién se robó su cuerpo para ser su comida. Ya que ningún cuerpo fue hallado, salvó el de Dolarhyde.

Muchos afirmaban que Will Graham estaba muerto pero que Hannibal Lecter seguía con vida como el maldito demonio que era.

Y Will sí que lo sabía.

–¿Will? ¿Estas despierto? -Incluso lo invocó con su mente- He preparo un desayuno especial para ti –Hannibal Lecter entraba con una bandeja blanca con varios alimentos protegidos por una tapa metalica- luego de tanto licor, deberías comer saludable.

–De qué sirve estar saludable sí no puedo gozarlo -tocó su mejilla la cual podía sentir como temblaba por la herida de hace cinco años.

–Oh, no digas eso -sonrió en respuesta mientras acomodaba la comida sobre las piernas de su acompañante-. Este vivo, has sobrevivido a todo.

–No a ti -respondió levantando la tapa de su desayuno-. Pan tostado, tocino, salchicha alemana, huevo frito y habas -miro a Hannibal con ese rostro indiferente que siempre le ha caracterizado- ¿Dónde ves lo saludable? Y ¿Carne de quién?

–De cerdo -Hannibal sonrió caminado a un lado del ropero buscando ropa para Will.

–¿Y ese cerdo tiene apellidos? -Pico la salchicha con su tenedor analizando la pieza de mandarlo a su boca- Pero no lo dirás.

–Me gusta este conjunto -le acercó un pantalón oscuro con una camisa rosa manga larga- te ves muy elegante.

Quiero ir a pescar con mis perros -terminó su desayuno viendo como él apartaba la bandeja-

–Hoy es nuestro aniversario, hoy hace cinco años exactamente, nos hicimos oficialmente los Murder Husband –tomó su mano para besarla-. Así que planee una velada romántica en la ópera y finalmente un restaurante.

–¿Mucho mejor que pescar? -Apartó su mano con asco.

–No puedes escapar de mí ya que no tienes brazos a los cuales acudir -el rodeo a Will con sus brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo- solo me tienes a mí y yo a ti.

–Feliz aniversario… -murmuró en el cuello de Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> No pierdo las esperanzas, los Murder Husbands, ellos van a regresar!


End file.
